familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
9/11
The September 11th Terrorist Attacks, (also referred to as 9/11) is a series of Islamic terrorist attacks on the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11th 2001. The attacks resulted in the deaths of 2,996 people and the injuries over over 6,000 others, as well as bringing about $10 billion in infrastructure and property damage. It has been played for humor multiple times in Family Guy. Jokes PTV *The cold opening featured Osama Bin Laden, trying to make a video threat to the U.S., but he kept laughing and messing up, basically making "bloopers" for the video. He and the others joyfully traded jokes and tried to get serious for the video, but they were just having too much fun. Eventually, Stewie finally busts in and kills him, revealing that he was the killer of Osama Bin Laden. Peter's Daughter *A 9/11 suicide bomber was walking into Paradise, awaiting 70 virgins, only to find out these "virgins" are men, who sit around, cosplaying as Star Trek characters. He then curses Osama, for fooling him. Boys Do Cry *A picture of Osama Bin Laden and George W. Bush as friends is shown, joking that "Bush did 9/11". It Takes a Village Idiot, And I Married One *During her campaign speech, Lois uses 9/11 to manipulate the voters into liking her. Back to the Woods *James Woods stole Peter's identity and ruined his life, so Peter did the same to him. Peter posed as Woods and explained a movie, he planning called "September 11th Two Thousand-Fun", a comedy film, featuring Peter's character cleaning every window on the World Trade Center, only for it to be immediately bombed. He described the style of humor as "Two pies in the face and one in a field in Philadelphia", and said David Spade would be voice-acting for one of the planes. Meet the Quagmires *Brian time traveled back to the 70's and a guy in a bar picked a fight with him and gave him an "anytime, anywhere" threat. Brian complied and suggested the time and place would be the exact time and location of the attacks. Airport '07 *Mayor Adam West reads to a kindergarten class, but is then interrupted by a secret service agent, informing him of a deadly plane crash happening in Quahog. Adam pauses for a second, but then just goes back to reading again. Padre De Familia *Brian reminded Peter that he didn't know what 9/11 was until 2004. In the DVD only version, this was followed by a cutaway gag to Peter seeing the 9/11 attacks on the news and assuming the reason for the plane crash was because the pilot was female. Baby Not On Board *Peter kept assuming Iraqi people were responsible for the attacks on the World Trade Center. Brian had to go through the entire explanation of what really started 9/11, but it was all lost on Peter, as he immediately started assuming Iranian people were responsible. Hannah Banana *A mentally disabled muslim crashed his bicycle into the twin towers. Brian's Got a Brand New Bag *A group of "9/12 Terrorists", spent all their time and effort planning on attacking the world trade center on September 12th, 2001. The day before the attack, they turn on the news, and much to their dismay, they find out, they've been beaten to it, and all their work was in vain. Dial Meg for Murder *A cutaway featured Goofy, going to Hell, for being involved in the plotting of 9/11. Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *Tom Tucker failed to pronounce the name of an Islamic student correctly and gave up, saying it was "Something September Eleventh-y". He later addressed the kid as "Omar Northtower". *When Omar failed the spelling bee, Tom sarcastically said "I bet you could spell 'boxcutter' correctly." Big Man on Hippocampus *Stewie said his favorite holiday was 9/11. Partial Terms of Endearment *An anti-abortion video claims that Osama Bin Laden was going to have an American Loving Twin Brother, who would have talked him out of it. Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *Peter starts up a 9/11 blog, and gets bored of it in a day. For the rest of his time there, he just makes posts about movies he saw. Grumpy Old Man *A guy who works at the World Trade Center oversleeps and is extremely late for work on the date of 9/11. He then celebrates his fortunate stroke of luck, outside the building, in the heat of the moment. Back to the Pilot *Brian and Stewie time traveled back to 1999, and Brian warned his past self about 9/11, so that he could stop it before it happened. When they returned, Brian was a national hero, and recorded himself beating up the terrorists and making up cheesy jokes, just to be a pretentious douche about it. *In the timeline where Brian stopped 9/11, the terrorists made a backup attack on St. Louis, which failed, cuz they just flew under the arch. *Stewie went back to the past again to reset the timeline, but there was tons of moral and ethical banter over whether they should or shouldn't stop 9/11. Eventually, they settled on allowing 9/11 to happen, so that the current timeline would stay in tact. Stewie and Brian later celebrated their victory, over making 9/11 happen, before realizing how bad that'd look, taken out of context. Turban Cowboy *Peter unknowingly befriends a Muslim, who was responsible for 9/11. Brian Dates a Bitch *Stewie had a clacker, which he'd use to punctuate all his jokes. He then made a crack about 9/11, and didn't clack his clacker, saying that 9/11 jokes are not funny. Peter & Lois' Wedding *The Twin Towers are prominently featured in background shots of scenes set in the 1990's in New York City. *Daisy Fuentes mud wrestles with Peter and exclaims "we're having fun because it's not 9/11 yet!" *Beavis and Butthead's faces show up on the twin towers, with Peter's face being in between the two. The trio laughs but then Peter eventually gets disappointed, as he hears a plane flying overhead, as this reminds him of how 9/11 is going to happen in a few years. Trivia *Seth MacFarlane had a close call with 9/11. He was supposed to be on flight 11 on the day of the event, but he got drunk the night before and woke up, hungover, causing him to fortunately miss his flight. *Stewie Griffin was born on September 11th, 1998. *The Twin Towers were depicted in the backgrounds of the episodes "A Picture's Worth $1000" and "Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows" before 9/11 took place. In post-9/11 airings of said episodes, the towers have been edited out. The original versions of the episodes are still shown on DVDs. Category:9/11